His Beautiful Girl
by Riniele
Summary: Finn thinks that Quinn is the most beautiful girl in the world, and a little bit of rain could never change that. Finn/Quinn future!fic. Oneshot.


**Made for the Gleeforum prompt "Rain" for all my lovely fellow Fuinnatics. ****One happily married Finn & Quinn story coming right up.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee... this is just my personal canon for after the series :D.**

**Warnings: Rated T for language... though it's only one word, better safe than sorry.  
**

* * *

_Cause with you_  
_ I can let my hair down _  
_ I can say anything crazy_  
_ I know you'll catch me right before I hit the ground_  
_ With nothing but a T-shirt on_  
_ I never felt so beautiful_  
_ Baby as I do now_

_**~ With You: Jessica Simpson ~**_

Finn thinks that Quinn is the most beautiful girl in the world.

Sure, he's had his head turned fairly sharply by a particularly hot girl in the street, or a famous actress on tv; he's a young guy, and even Quinn will admit that everyone is allowed to _admire_. Hell he knows that _her_ laptop screensaver is a picture of Matthew Macfadyen in Pride and Prejudice. Which, by the by, he has been made to watch so many times he actually knows half of it by heart. He's actually developed something of a fondness for it, not because he's a sap or anything... but he likes the way it makes Quinn act.

She's a tough girl most of the time. As a female lawyer - trying to claw her way to the top of a male dominated profession - she has to be. But when she's sat watching Pride and Prejudice with him, it's like the stone facade around her just melts away, and she curls up in his arms, and rests her head on his chest; laughing at Mr Bennett's wit, tensing when Jane writes of Lydia's disappearance with Wickham, and crying happily as Elizabeth and Darcy finally come together.

If asked though, he just says he puts up with it because Keira Knightley is fucking _hot_! Which brings us sharply back. Because even though Keira Knightley is definately very hot... and so are lots of other women... Finn thinks that Quinn is the only girl who is truly beautiful. He's pretty sure about this because he can't imagine still thinking that all these women are gorgeous when they're sleep deprived, without make-up, hair sticking out in odd directions and glaring at him because he forgot to get the chicken out to defrost.

Or early in the morning in the middle of the daily beauty regime... flossing and face cream will never be _sexy_ as such... but even that's not enough to make Quinn anything but an angel in his eyes.

He still thinks Quinn is beautiful when she's been walking the dog - a black labrador called Oz - through the park and he, on seeing something worth chasing, has dragged her around until finally they return home; likely more by chance than Quinn actually gaining control. Oz covered head to toe in mud, and leaves, and Quinn not coming out much better.

And he still thinks she's beautiful right now.

It's been raining heavily outside, and she's had to walk from the office after a particularly trying day because the car packed up in the parking lot, the building had been locked, her mobile was bust and she had no money for a payphone or a taxi because she'd locked her wallet in her office. So now she stood in the middle of the hallway, drenched from head to foot. Her normally thick and wavy blonde hair plastered to her face and neck, her make up running just slightly. Any other girl would probably look like a drowned rat; but not her. Because she's perfect to him.

"Let's get you out of that coat," He says warmly, moving towards her and slipping her long white coat - slightly splashed with mud - from her shoulders and hanging it on the radiator. "Go get changed, dry your hair, i'll get the fire on and make you some hot milk,"

"Have you had dinner, I had mine at work... I didn't think," She says absently as he pushes her towards the stairs, "We were so busy... I can do you something?" She looks at him with sad eyes and he can't believe she's actually feeling bad about something like that, after the day she's had; and even though he can't help but still find her beautiful like this he also can't stand to see her so sad. Smiling he shakes his head "I've had something already, go get changed and dried off,"

She nods and moves slowly upstairs, feet dragging slightly along the landing as Finn moves quickly into the kitchen and hastily opens the fridge door. Seeing the grilled cheese sandwich he had planned on eating the next day for lunch, he picks it out along with the milk and carries them both to the counter by the oven. After putting the milk in the pan, he eats the sandwich and makes sure the plate is washed, dried and put away before Quinn can return.

Quinn re-appears ten minutes later to a warm living room, a fire crackling away merrily and casting moving shadows around the room, a glass of warm milk on the side table and Finn stood by the television holding a DVD in his hands; she smiles a half smile at him, raising an eyebrow.

"Hey, it was just a suggestion, if you don't want it, we can watch something else," He says defensively, making to put the DVD back on the shelf. She sighs dramatically, falling down on the couch.

"Just put it on," She says weerily, looking up at the ceiling. A moment later, however, she looks down at him again; this time her smile was full and lighting up her whole face as she watched him place the disk in the player and move back towards the couch. "Idiot," She says fondly, running a hand through his hair as he wraps an arm around her waist, pulling her close. "Don't think I don't know you just put up with it for Keira,"

He smiles himself - though from where she is positioned, she won't see it - and he tightens his hand around her waist slightly as the opening sequence begins filling their living room with soft piano music. Looking down he can see all the tension is already leaving his angels face, she has a soft contented smile on her face as she watches Elizabeth Bennett stride across her front garden towards the house.

"Beautiful," He whispers.

"She is isn't she?" Sighs Quinn, wriggling slightly to move closer to him; he smiles again. Merely nodding lightly in response to her, he places a soft kiss on her hair before settling back and bringing his beautiful girl with him.


End file.
